Question: Part of the castle needs repairs. $8$ walls need to be rebuilt, and $60$ bricks are needed for each wall. How many bricks are needed in all?
${60}$ bricks is the same as ${6\text{ groups of ten}}$ bricks. There are $8$ walls. Total number of bricks: $\begin{aligned}&8\times{6\text{ groups of ten}}\\ =&{48\text{ groups of ten}}\\ =&{480}\end{aligned}$ ${480}$ bricks are needed.